Harry Potter becomes a Hippie
by Rel-Fakih
Summary: When trying to get close to his deceased parents, a boy finds a unique group of people who guide him to understanding that what the world needs is just peace, love, and understanding. Join Harry in his journey to greater understanding of the world, eye opening dialogues, as he teaches his friends that there's more magic to the world than just some little magic school called Hogwart
1. PEACE AND LOVE MAN

A/N: Hey thanks for starting a new story with me guys, I know all my other stories are work in progresses still, but I couldn't get this funny idea out of my head.

 **ALL THE OCs YOU SEE AT THE BEGINNING WILL PLAY NO BIG PART OF THE STORY OTHER THAN THE BEGINNING.**

I hate stories that have a billion original characters, so don't you worry about a thing, because every little thing, is gonna be alright

If had a classification for satire, this would be under it.

Harry Potter and Peace and Love man

Chapter 1

The Dursleys huddled in the car, each wearing their own face of disgust at the latest revelation. Arabella Figg the catty batty neighbor couldn't take Harry Potter during their trip to London. No one else wanted the five year old rascal who was said to be a trouble maker. Vernon had thrown Harry into the back seat of the car, his face was changing through an assortment of all the beautiful colors in the rainbow. He gruffly told Harry not to make any trouble as they drove off in their shiny red mini-cooper.

Petunia incessantly held Dudley's hand as they walked, leaving Harry trailing behind Vernon's elephant footsteps. Harry didn't mind so much because he could stop to look at every hat shop. His excitement grew as they neared a little city park, yet when he arrived the only thing he felt was confusion. Men and women garbed multicolored outfits and loose pants stretched awkwardly in the grass. He heard his Aunt whisper to Dudley something about "not looking at the freak circus," but when he heard that word he knew that he just had to be with them.

Petunia had always said both him and his parents were freaks- perhaps these were the people she was referring to. He came to a full stop. The Dursleys were so concentrated on not looking at the freaks and running forward to pass by the park that they left Harry behind to gape open his mouth at the people.

He hardly realized his mouth was open. They had a boombox playing different music he hadn't even heard on the radio. Some were only sitting cross legged on the ground. their faces turned upwards and eyes closed. Others were just lying down, rocking back and forth to the music.

He was drawn towards them, his legs moving automatically. Maybe he would find his parents- no. He was seven years old now, he had to be realistic. His parents were gone, but maybe these were his people. He noticed many of them weren't wearing shoes, their bare toes were enjoying the coolness of the grass. In order to fit in, he took off Dudley's old shoes and set them in a corner, neatly behind the tree.

When he got to the gathering, the people stretching noticed him first.

"Are you lost little man?" asked a man nearby- he had a light accent and huge dreads trailing all the way down his back. His clothes were hardly distinguishable from the rest, but he wore what looked like a ton of beaded bracelets on his arm.

He looked around for the Dursleys, and when he saw they were all gone- he shook his head. He knew that the first thing he had to say. It had to make an impression. He needed to be calm, collected. This was his only chance at getting to know his parents. "I'm hear to join the freak circus," he said confidently.

Almost all of the stretchers stopped what they were doing, the ones who had their eyes closed had half opened their lids to spy on the speaker.

A grin appeared over the man's face, "A freak circus, eh?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied nervously, slowly fidgeting on the spot.

"Who asked you to ask us that, little man?" the man knelt down to look Harry in the eyes.

Harry broke eye contact to look at the ground, "No one sir, my Aunt Petunia said you guys were a freak circus and I wanted to join you guys."

He said something wrong didn't he? He supposed most people didn't want to be called a freak. He had really been hoping that it was a word to describe a specific group of people, like these.

"Next time you see your Aunt Petunia, you can tell her we may be freaks, but we at least we stand for what's right and what believe in." The man looked confident and strong. His skin shone like obsidian when he stood, the sun shone behind him as if he were a god. It was everything Harry wanted to be.

Harry's eyes lightened up, knowing the man had already forgiven him, "Can you tell me about what you believe in?"

"Slow down there little man, I don't even know your name," he smiled again.

As it turned out, the man's name was Kagiso Lesedi and he came all the way from Africa. He had trekked all the way up through the Saharah Desert to get to Egypt, where he took a row boat to row all the way to Europe. Harry was astonished at the man's power. Kagiso, or Ka as his friends like to call him for short, flexed his muscles for all of them to 'ooh' and 'ahh.' All of Ka's friends introduced themselves and most of them had normal names like "Patrick Williams, Rex Dover, Lyanna Clare, Diana O'Neil," and he lost track after over ten people introduced themselves.

Everyone mussed Harry's hair as they talked to them. Before long, Harry was doing the weird stretching with them. He found out it was called yoga. He remembered hearing his Aunt Petunia talking about doing yoga with her friends, and wondered if she knew the circus freaks also did yoga. He knew she would stop if she found out.

When the afternoon sun started coming down, Harry was pleased to be sitting comfortably after stretching all of his muscles with yoga practichioning. They were doing something called "guided meditation." Harry forgot the name of the man who was speaking, but he was doing some imagination games where he would imagine that in fact, they were not right next to a busy London street. They would also imagine that the smell of gas was really the fresh breeze of air from the sea. Although it didn't work too well, Harry was still content to sit and feel entirely at ease.

He knew he was with his people.

Before evening fell, the lady who had been next to him put her hand on his and asked him politely where his parents were.

"They're dead," he replied.

She stilled, then nodded understandingly, "You said you were with your aunt?"

"Yeah, my Aunt Petunia. I don't know where she is though,"

"Can you tell us where you live?" asked a man who had his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Number four Private Drive, it's in Surrey," Harry responded.

The adults around him glanced at each other in understanding.

"Had I known his guardians didn't know where he was..." he overheard. Again, Harry had done something wrong. He felt his eyes start to fill with tears, but he wiped his eyes with his sleeves. He felt like he finally had friends and now they were going to take him back to his aunt and uncle.

The whole group wearing baggy colorful clothing walked him together all the way to the police station to wait. They all spoke among each other, while someone talked to the policemen there.

"We aren't comfortable to leave until this boy finds his guardians," said the lady talking to the police. All of the group nodded and took various seats around the place.

"Why are were crying little man?" asked Ka worriedly.

"You guys are the first friends I've had. I don't want to go," Harry responded sadly.

"We will always come to visit you," he replied earnestly, taking off one of his many beaded bracelets. He gave the bracelet to Harry who clutched at the little wooden beads and started sobbing into Ka's shoulder.

Ka rubbed his shoulders comfortingly, and mussed up his hair again. After wiping tears and snot off his face, Harry noticed that they started playing music again. This time, though, he recognized the voice from the radio.

"You do not have to worry about your parents. They are up in heaven with John Lennon and Bob Marley. It is very cheerful there. The music will take care of them," Ka said happily. Harry heard the voice of long gone Bob Marley come out of the speakers, and somehow he knew it was true.

They happily spoke with each other, and Harry realized that these people were not called freak circus, but hippies. And they were very happy to share that information with Harry. The hippies spoke of peace, love, and friendship.

The Dursleys arrived at the police station when it had already grown dark. They huddled in a group staring warily at the hippies, and Harry who was nestled between their arms, fast asleep.

Vernon growled, "Boy, come along now."

Harry's eyes opened again, knowing that voice all to well. As Uncle Vernon uncomfortably put his hand on Harry's shoulder, steering them out of the police station, Harry glanced behind him to wave bye to his new friends.

They all chorused, "Bye Harry."

* * *

Age 11

Harry was a different boy from when he was only seven. The biggest change was that he had dreadlocks. Petunia had attempted to cut off the "disgusting ratchet dirty things," but Harry took good care of them and every time they were cut off, they came back bigger and better. All it did was encourage Harry to continue believing that going natural was the best way.

Obviously he got time in the cupboard for it, but Harry had learned to meditate himself. He even had his own favorite image was where he sat in the meadow with a forest around him. He had never been to a meadow but he was positive the one in his head was realistic. Petunia had made him garden more, but it only encouraged him to play in the dirt. He loved tending the plants and making little life grow. It was like he was growing as a person. He read many books in the library about spending time outdoors instead of playing video games like what Dudley did all day.

He disliked cooking and cleaning more, because he preferred to spend time outside in the sun, even in hot summers. Meditation became a constant activity for his cupboard locked times. He was lucky Petunia hated the outdoors, so Harry got to spend all the time he wanted outside.

Then he learned to sew. Thanks to all the time he got in the cupboard for continuously growing back his dreadlocks, being put down by teachers for even growing them, he was able to turn Dudley's colorful assortment of rags into rainbow baggy clothing. Petunia was horrified when she saw Harry marching through the house in colorful clothing. She had tried dying them all black, but it had only succeeded in bringing out the color.

Luckily, Harry wasn't blamed for that.

She couldn't even stop him from wearing it.

"You only see the freak circus once and you're already like them?" she screeched.

"Aunt Petunia, I thought you said I was a freak just like them," he cried out. Although his feelings were hurt, he had slowly come to the realization that Aunt Petunia just didn't want him to belong. But nothing stopped him from wearing the clothes he loved.

That's when she knew she had lost him to the other freaks. Not even the right kind. She just knew that he had this delusion that when she said freak she meant hippie, and the word no longer insulted him. Yet she couldn't think of anything else that represented exactly what her sister was, so he continued being called a freak.

The words had all lost meaning to Harry.

Aunt Petunia let him go to Hogwarts, no longer caring for keeping the boy away from a magic. There was no chance of the boy being normal even though he was already a freak. She threw him his letter, telling Vernon this was the best way to keep the hippie out of their house.

Vernon couldn't agree more. They were done with normal freaks and real freaks and freaks of all that sort.

"Your parents were magic, Harry," Petunia slowly explained while Vernon and Dudley were out of the house.

Harry looked at her uncomprehendingly, "You mean like, magically in touch with nature?"

She sighed again, "No, they were a witch and wizard. They performed magic, at this school here."

Harry opened the letter from Hogwarts where it listed all of the items needed.

"How do I get these?"

Petunia lost her temper already, probably because Harry had tied a bandana saying "peace" around his forehead. "I've been trying to tell you your parents were freaks! Like witches and wizards and all of THEIR SORT! NOT THESE HIPPIES YOU-"

She took a deep breath, remembering neighbors could hear if she yelled too loudly.

"Magic, woah," said Harry his eyes widened, "you mean to say my parents weren't hippies?"

She glared at him.

Maybe they still were hippies, maybe they weren't. But Harry had grown beyond just wearing the hippie garb for his parents. He was already learning to become one with nature. Maybe magic would bring him closer to the Earth and the universe.

They wrote a letter together responding they would need someone to take Harry to the magical world, and gave it to one of the owls sitting outside.

* * *

Diagon Alley: Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions

Harry didn't ask many questions to the giant man (whose name he also forgot) who led him through the shops. He was busier looking at the shops, but he supposed he might regret it later. When they arrived at Madam Malkin's to get dressed, he was concerned about the lack of color in uniforms.

"How do we express ourselves, Madam, if we cannot have the art of clothing? Why wear clothes at all? We are witches and wizards aren't we? We can keep ourselves warm with just magic!" Harry said with conviction.

Madam Malkin was unsure of how to respond, her mouth was slightly agape. The boy who was dressing in the stool next to him was also looking at Harry like he was an alien.

"But that's..." the boy tried to say, but his mouth wouldn't respond to him.

"What, don't you agree? I just wear clothes to keep my body warm, but they're very primitive if we can just walk around naturally," replied Harry convincingly.

"Y-you're going to Hogwarts too?" the boy managed to get out.

"Yeah," Harry smiled, holding out his hand, "Name is Harry."

The boy's eyebrows jumped at the lack of a surname, but he replied in a small voice, afraid to touch the hand of a dirty heathen- "Draco."

"Madam, think I can make my shirt colorful at least? I do love clothes but if I can't have any small amount of expression I don't think this school is right for me,"

"Well, Hogwarts doesn't really quite have a rule against... colorful undershirts but..."

"Also, could you make my robes from excess cloth? I don't like to waste."

"With magic there is no excess cloth," replied the Madam thankfully, unsure of how to handle such a customer.

Harry settled with black robes, but his button down was happily tie died in different patterns.

When Draco left the shop he was freaking out so much he couldn't tell his parents about the boy who wanted to walk around naked.


	2. SNAKES JUST WANT FREEDOM

Chapter 2

SNAKES JUST WANT FREEDOM

The Dursleys were pleased to rid of Harry Potter at King's Cross station. He stared at his nine and three quarters ticket, garnering lots of stares with his uncaged free owl named Hedwig on his shoulder. The large seemed to have forgotten to tell Harry where he was supposed to go through. He rather liked Hagrid, (whose name he did remember now,) and agreed with the idea that all animals should be free. Although Hagrid had bought him the owl, Harry who had found out he could talk to snakes bought every single snake in the pet store.

Hagrid seemed a bit wary of Harry after that, but he seemed to warm up after Harry explained that all animals should just be free.

Currently, there were nineteen snakes hidden underneath Harry's multicolored jacket and pants. They wrapped around his legs and arms, and they had the magical ability to shrink themselves in order not to look so bulky. At first it was difficult moving around with all the snakes wrapped around him, but the snakes easily moved to non movable joints and Harry could walk around with much more ease.

"What's the train number again?"

"Nine and three-quarters, mum why can't I go?" Harry lugged his magical trunk on the cart towards the family from whom he heard that.

"Excuse me ma'am," he called out.

The red-head woman whirled around and looked at the young boy standing before her, she was distinctly reminded of a rainbow. She was slightly concerned about his strange clothes and weird hair, and forgot to introduce him to her boy who was also starting Hogwarts.

That was Harry Potter, she realized afterwards. Dumbledore had told her the boy didn't know how to get into the train station. She was not expecting _that_ to be Harry Potter.

After Harry was settled upon the train, and all ninetween snakes poured out of his sleeves like worms, he found one of the redheads standing at the doorway to his compartment.

"Y-wh-... Why do you have so many snakes?!" screamed the redhead as he dashed off in terror.

Harry admitted it might be scary to see so many snakes coming out of his sleeves. Each snake already named themselves, each beautiful different colors and species, but all the same size. He whispered they could stretch. Each snake grew to their original size. Some were as big as his leg, others only lengthened a bit. The pile of snakes curled around each other and him, whispering sweet words of " _finally, a master who speaks. We are pleased to be free."_

The snakes in their original sizes cuddled with Harry, when the compartment door opened again. Whoever walked in would have a sudden impression that Harry was sitting on a throne of snakes.

"You're the boy in the shop! The one that wanted to walk around naked! Why do you have so many snakes?"

"They all just wanted to be free, Draco. I can't refuse anyone that begs for freedom," Harry replied passionately.

Draco promptly shut the door on the crazy boy. He refused to talk to _Harry_ any more than he had to.

Harry enjoyed conversing with his snakes. One found a toad hopping around his compartment, but none were hungry. They had all been fed two days ago. Harry held the toad in his hands, trying to talk to the toad. He distinctly felt as though this toad's name were Trevor, but he wasn't quite sure why.

Not long after, the compartment door opened again and a bushy brown haired girl said, "Have you seen a toad anywhere-"

Harry looked at her, his hands full of Trevor the toad.

She started screaming, "Neville there's snakes about to eat your toad!"

Each of the snakes turned their heads to stare at her, whispering, " _What is she talking about? Did she say food? I already ate I just want to sleep."_

"Don't worry little miss, these snakes have all eaten. They are just ready to take a nap on this train ride," Harry said cheerfully.

A boy came running over, assuming his name was Neville, "Trevor!" he cried. Trevor, quaking in his small amphibian trousers was pleased to hop away from the massive amounts of predators surrounding the boy that had caught him.

"Come sit down guys, these snakes won't hurt a soul," Harry invited.

"Are you sure?" the little lady replied.

"I'm quite sure, they told me so themselves," Harry smiled cheerily. He held out his hand, "My name is Harry, what's yours?"

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville," they both sat down while Neville guarded Trevor in his hands protectively.

"So, can these snakes talk? Why are you dressed so colorfully? I like your glasses. How did you get those dreads?"

"Thanks Hermione. It's a style. Yes, snakes can talk. All animals can talk, you just have to listen closely. Like that little toad in your hands is afraid, but he's quite happy to be with you Neville. He told me his name was Trevor, and if you keep him close he might be able to fight your bad dreams," Harry smiled at the shy boy.

"Wow," Neville whispered in amazement, "that's amazing. Can you teach me to talk to Trevor?"

Hermione looked between the two of them, "I've never heard of talking to animals in all the books I read."

"This isn't something you learn from a book, this is something you just have to feel. Put your palms apart from Trevor, and just feel his energy. You can touch his nervousness if you feel hard enough. Close your eyes if you need help," Harry pushed his glasses up. Neville tried this, and he could feel the magical energy rhythm in both his hands and the toad.

"Wow, you're right!" Neville exclaimed.

"No way," Hermione said in awe, "you mean this is magic? Why do you have so many snakes and an owl?"

"Hedwig was a gift to me. All the snakes were crying for freedom and I can't just leave those who want freedom behind. The other animals wanted freedom too, but they weren't crying as loudly. I'm planning on buying the rest who want freedom, some have just been there their whole lives... also everything speaks, energy runs through us all. You just have to have a little faith- look outside. Each tree and blade of grass-"

"That sounds like... what a hippie would say," Hermione interrupted.

"What's a hippie?" asked Neville.

"Hippies are just people who believe in peace and love, and the energy of the world. Yes, I'm a hippie, but what of it?"

"Nothing... nothing," Hermione muttered, blushing. She pulled a book out of her trunk and started reading.

Harry started discussing with Neville what it meant to be a hippie in low tones. "You just have to be yourself, and truly find who you are deep in your heart..."

"My grandmother says I should be more like my father..."

"Your grandmother is disrespecting your mother by saying such things. You need to accept yourself, express yourself. People will call you freakish and point fingers, but that's because they are insecure about themselves. They wish they could be as free as you," Harry whispered.

"Really?" Neville looked hopeful.

"You can feel the magic and energy in everything, and in order to truly be good at magic you need to have a deep understanding of yourself. You may have been 'almost a squib' your whole life, but that's because all the people around you were putting you down for not doing things their way. And what does it matter if you don't have magic? No matter what your parents would be proud to know their boy believes in himself and his ideas. I know mine are, even if I have never met them,"

"Wow, so who did you grow up with?" Neville asked.

Hermione ignored their conversations and before long they were close to Hogwarts. She watched impressed as Harry told the snakes to shrink in his snake language, and they wrapped around his arms lovingly. Perhaps she should have been paying more attention, because he could actually talk to snakes. But Neville on the other hand looked somewhat scared.

"Harry that's parseltongue," Neville said.

"Oh you mean the snake language? I'm sure lots of animals have their own languages I just happen to be a natural at this one," Harry grinned.

Neville faltered, "Nevermind."

And they got dressed for the occasion.


	3. THE FASTEST SORTING

Hello my loveliest fans of this Harry Potter becomes a Hippie inspired by my favorite "My Immortal" esque fanfiction by Hardcore Commie called Harry Potter becomes a Communist- a must read if you're looking to lose some brain cells but learn a few new political things. This was not sponsored by him, I just want you guys to know how funny that fic is. Free sponsorship if he ever sees this message, send me some money for promoting your fic thanks. 20 dollars is fine. Also sorry for assuming your gender but I think you might be a man because you wrote a harem and I don't know how many women do that.

 **Minor apology and life update** : I do apologize for these extremely slow updates that feel like they will never update ever. I'm glad I should "write at my own pace" but I will never finish this fic in 20 years if I update it once a year. I do kind of want to keep writing, but I'm very uninspired lately, mostly because I don't know what I'm going to do with my life. I am currently in collage as an art and design major, with no focus. I have tried creative writing for one year. I feel none of the things I adore doing have jobs in the field, and I'm quite afraid of the next step after graduation. Sometimes I look at myself and wonder why I couldn't love math. Although this rant is completely irrelevant to the fanfiction, if you happen to care, this is my life. Luckily, school is free for me because of financial aid and cheap school- so that's one thing I don't have to worry about everyone else does. Good thing we're poor.

 **A/N: I love it when people make fanfics where Dumbledore is like "sort Harry into Gryffindor or ELSE" to the sorting hat and the sorting hat does it because it doesn't want to burn for eternity. Maybe this is one of those fics, but you won't know.**

* * *

Chapter 3

THE FASTEST SORTING

"Potter, Harry!" the stern professor in the bun called out. He stepped out, snakes coiled around his body and some started nesting in his dreads. They were completely invisible among the black of his hair.

The soft whispers in the hall quieted down for the most famous kid who walked into school's sorting.

As soon as the cap touched the hat and felt the snakes, it shrieked, "SNAKES!"

McGonagall lifted the hat off of Harry's head, as the Slytherin house applauded the welcome of their new student.

Suddenly the Great Hall burst into loud whispers, trying to discern if they heard it correctly. Snakes, not Slytherin. Harry strutted off to sit with his new companions, especially the blonde haired boy that seemed receptive to his ideas.

"Hello," Harry greeted pleasantly, but quiet enough not to disturb the rest of the sorting.

"Harry Potter," the blonde scowled, "you never said you were Harry Potter!"

"Well what's the big deal? It's just a last name," Harry said vaguely.

"Uh..." Draco articulated.

A black haired, blue eyed boy with handsome cheekbones broke in, "Theodore Nott, pleasure to meet you Potter."

"Call me Harry," Harry offered, shaking the hand he held out.

"Daphne Greengrass," a girl introduced herself. He shook her hand too.

Blaise Zabini who just got sorted came to sit down with the rest of his year mates, and the table was distracted by Dumbledore's speech.

"What is he, mad? Dying a painful death because of a corridor?" Pansy Parkinson half whispered half shrieked.

"Father always said Dumbledore was going senile," Draco said smugly, "he'll be hearing about this of course. Making an entire corridor off limits." All the while staring at Pansy, who blushed under his gaze.

"Sometimes it's good to remind ourselves of our mortality," Harry said wisely, "if we go through life never facing death how can we truly appreciate what we have being alive?"

The first years all turned to stare at him, and Blaise managed his first words, "I don't think we've met have we Potter? My name is Blaise Zabini."

"Call me Harry," Harry said pleasantly as he shook Blaise's hand cheerfully. A grand feast appeared before them. Harry's mouth dropped open.

"How did you manage to get into Slytherin anyways?" Pansy asked snidely, "with a subtly of a goat. And the manners of one?"

Harry was busy dumping food into his own mouth, and he threw a piece of chicken on top of his head. He turned to look at her as his black hair came alive and devoured the chicken like a pack of... well, snakes.

Pansy Parkinson shrieked, bringing the entire attention of the Great Hall to herself. "His hair! His dirty, filthy, hair!" she screamed again.

A hook nosed teacher came billowing down from the head table, while conversation around the Great Hall halted to stare at where the noise came from.

"And what might be the problem?" asked the professor who's robes were black as night. The conversation resumed softly, and gradually grew in noise as people forgot someone had screamed.

"His hair," quivered Pansy, pointing a finger at Harry.

"My hair?" asked Harry, just as astounded as the rest of the Slytherin table.

"Mister Potter, feast has barely begun and you're already causing problems?" the professor asked, glaring down at Harry from a holy high position.

"Professor Snape, Harry didn't do anything. Pansy just screamed," Theodore Nott claimed. No one else had seen his hair turn into snakes, like he minded.

The professor swept his eyes across the table, landing on Draco's face for a minute before turning back to Pansy Parkinson, "Very well than Miss Parkinson, please do not disrupt the opening feast. It would be best if you went to sit by your other year-mates, especially if you want to cause trouble by this particular year-mate."

Pansy dutifully got up to sit next to the other side of Millicint Bulstrode, who was busy mashing her head in mashed potatoes.

"Strange," said Theodore, glancing at Pansy as she left, still afraid of the dreaded hair she had seen rear up to chew on chicken.

Blaise shrugged. They returned to eating, and Harry thought it would be best if he did not feed his snakes in the Great Hall. Clearly it was disruptive.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore was fuming in his office. Unlike the often depicted decrepit, manipulative, old man who paced back and forth in anger; Professor Dumbledore was a quiet fumer. A master Occlumens, he had no time for expressing outward emotions and instead entered his personal mind palace to figure out a way to change this according to his plans.

"Sorting hat," he called out gently, keeping his voice even as could be, "you seem to have ignored my single request that Harry Potter goes into Gryffindor this year... Does he show so little traits of any other house that he immediately gets sorted into Slytherin?"

"Well Headmaster," said the Sorting Hat, quite abashed at it's own behavior in the great hall, "I barely glimpsed the mind of him and whatever I said must have been the correct house. Of course you know there's no time to sit and stare through the contents of a child's mind if they are screaming something in their head..." He made up an excuse.

"Oh no," said the Headmaster, slowly realizing that he may have another Dark Lord like Tom Riddle at Hogwarts, especially if the Sorting Hat was so quick to sort him to Slytherin. Unfortunately his plan to incite curiosity and bravery into Harry through Hagrid had not worked. Most people took a liking to Hagrid, but that's where Slytherins could see Hagrid as a stepping stone instead of a potential friend.

Fawkes cooed softly as Dumbledore put his face into his hands, crying out, "Where have I gone wrong?"

* * *

 **Here's a short chapter. Hope you guys are enjoying.**


End file.
